Chapter 7 The surprise
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo and Makoto are together for a year and he has a plan to celebrate the anniversary with her...


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7**

**Η ΕΚΠΛΗΞΗ**

Ευτυχώς οι ήρωές μας κατάφεραν να ξεμπερδέψουν με αυτήν την απειλή, οι εχθροί τους έκαναν πλέον διακοπές στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Τώρα στο σπίτι του Neo βρίσκονταν όλοι τους και ξεκουράζονταν μιας και η μέρα ήταν ιδιαίτερα κοπιαστική, όμως τώρα θα λάμβαναν ένα δυσάρεστο νέο:

-Λοιπόν παιδιά τα καταφέρατε περίφημα, δείξατε το αληθινό σας πνεύμα και το μαχητικό σας χαρακτήρα όμως τώρα πρέπει να χωρίσουμε δυστυχώς…

-Jason, θα φάγεις; Μα γιατί; Ρώτησε ο Neo με λυπημένο ύφος.

-Πρέπει να γυρίσω πίσω και μετά να ετοιμαστώ για το ταξίδι μου.

-Εντάξει, όπως επιθυμείς, για μια φορά ακόμη σε ευχαριστώ και εκ μέρους των κοριτσιών, δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να σου ξεπληρώσω το καλό που μου έκανες.

-Κι όμως υπάρχει κάτι που μπορείς να κάνεις για μένα, χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη με σύνεση, θα είναι για μένα η καλύτερη ανταμοιβή.

-Μη φοβάσαι, θα σε κάνω υπερήφανο.

Αφού τους χαιρέτισε όλους, ο Jason έφυγε…

«Αντίο φίλε μου, θα μου λείψεις…» Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-λοιπόν; Τώρα που τελείωσαν όλα, τι έχετε σκοπό να κάνετε; Ρώτησε η Reye.

-Εεε….Δεν μπορούμε να σας πούμε ακριβώς για τη συνέχεια, απάντησε ο Neo και πήρε τη Mako στην αγκαλιά του.

-Τότε…να πηγαίνουμε εμείς, είπε η Usagi χτυπώντας τον ελαφρά με τον αγκώνα αντιλαμβανόμενη τον υπαινιγμό.

-Λοιπόν αγάπη μου, νομίζω πως πρέπει να πέσουμε να κοιμηθούμε, θα πρέπει να είσαι κουρασμένη, τι λες;

-Ναι, καληνύχτα γλυκέ μου…

-Καληνύχτα αγάπη μου.

Και ξεράθηκαν αμέσως.

Όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς ο Neo ήταν ξύπνιος από τις 6 και 30 το πρωί, βλέπετε ήταν η επέτειός τους και το θυμόταν αρκετές μέρες πριν, γι αυτό ήθελε να της κάνει έκπληξη.

Εντελώς διακριτικά πήγε στο τηλέφωνο και πήρε την Usagi.

-Έλα εγώ είμαι, της είπε ψιθυριστά.

-Ποιος είναι πρωί-πρωί; Ρώτησε εκείνη αγουροξυπνημένη.

-Ο Neo ποιος άλλος θες να'ναι; Είσαι έτοιμη για το σχέδιο;

-Ποιο σχέδιο; Α ναι! Θυμήθηκα, φυσικά και είμαι!

-Πες το και στα άλλα κορίτσια και προσέξτε μην καταλάβει η Mako τίποτα.

-Μείνε ήσυχος.

-Άντε γεια σου τώρα, τελείωσε ο Neo κι έκλεισε απαλά το τηλέφωνο.

Και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, άρχισε τις προετοιμασίες για την επέτειο

Μετά από λίγες ώρες σηκώθηκε κι εκείνη και πήγε στο μπάνιο, αφού φτιάχτηκε, πήγε στο σαλόνι όπου καθόταν ο Neo κι έπαιζε με τις κάρτες του.

-Καλημέρα αγάπη μου.

-Καλημέρα καλέ μου.

-Πώς είσαι;

-Πετάω στα σύννεφα, σήμερα βρίσκομαι στον έβδομο ουρανό.

-Α ναι; Πολύ χαίρομαι. Γιατί όμως;

-Δεν ξέρεις;

-Εεε…… Δεν ξέρω, για πες μου εσύ.

-μα σήμερα είναι…..Άστο δεν πειράζει, πάω στο προπονητήριο.

-Δεν πιστεύω να μου θύμωσες.

-Όχι δε θύμωσα, μην ανησυχείς, αντίο.

-Αντίο καλή μου.

«Χε χε δεν έχει καταλάβει τίποτα, το σχέδιο προχωράει τέλεια»σκεφτόταν ο Neo τρίβοντας τα χέρια του.

-Κορίτσια έφυγε, ελάτε τώρα, τους είπε ο Neo από το τηλέφωνο.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Και οι τέσσερις έφτασαν σε λίγα λεπτά στο σπίτι του.

-Λοιπόν; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Δεν έχει καταλάβει τίποτε, πάμε πολύ καλά, απάντησε ο Neo χαμογελαστός. Τώρα εσύ Amy, Reye και Minako θα ετοιμάσετε την ατμόσφαιρα, εγώ και η Usagi θα πάμε να αγοράσουμε τα δώρα.

-Εντάξει, συμφώνησε η Minako.

Αμέσως ο Neo και η Usagi ξεκίνησαν, αυτός για το κοσμηματοπωλείο και η Usagi για το ζαχαροπλαστείο. Χρειάστηκε να δει πολλά κοσμήματα ο Neo για να καταλήξει σε ένα υπέροχο χρυσό δαχτυλίδι με ένα εκθαμβωτικό σμαράγδι στο πάνω μέρος, τόσο πολύ που θαμπώθηκε και ο ίδιος από την ομορφιά του, όσο για την Usagi, επέλεξε μια τούρτα σε σχήμα καρδιάς και με εκπληκτική διακόσμηση. Μόλις τελείωσαν συναντήθηκαν ταυτόχρονα και οι δύο.

-Πώς πήγε; Ρώτησε ο Neo πρώτος.

-Πολύ καλά, κοίτα τι διάλεξα, του είπε η Usagi και τον άφησε να δει την τούρτα μέσα από τη διαφάνεια.

-Πολύ καλό γούστο έχεις.

-Δείξε μου κι εσύ τι επέλεξες.

-Αυτό εδώ το δαχτυλίδι επέλεξα, πώς σου φαίνεται; Ρώτησε ανοίγοντας το κουτάκι.

-Α……Είναι υπέροχο, τι ωραίο πράσινο χρώμα.

-Σου αρέσει;

-Είναι πολύ όμορφο…

-Πιστεύω πως θα ξετρελαθεί.

-Ωραία, πάμε σπίτι όμως τώρα, δεν έχομε χρόνο.

Και πήγαν σπίτι του όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν.

-Όλα έτοιμα;

-Ναι, απάντησε η Reye

-Όμορφα, τώρα όμως κορίτσια πρέπει να πηγαίνετε, αυτές οι στιγμές ανήκουν σε εμάς τους δύο.

-Καταλαβαίνουμε, είπαν με νόημα τα κορίτσια κι αποσύρθηκαν διακριτικά.

Όταν η Makoto έφτασε στο σπίτι και άνοιξε την πόρτα, μπήκε μέσα και αντίκρισε το απόλυτο σκοτάδι, απογοητευμένη λιγάκι πήγε στο σαλόνι μα όταν μπήκε μέσα, είδε κάτι που άφησε με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

Πολλά μικρά κεράκια ήταν αναμμένα σε διάφορα σημεία του σαλονιού και ο ίδιος βρισκόταν στη μέση του καναπέ με την τούρτα μπροστά του.

Όταν συνήλθε από τη ζάλη, μπόρεσε να πει:

-Neo…Εγώ νόμισα πως…

-Πως το ξέχασα ε; Είπε χαμογελώντας.

-Ναι, και…

-Μα είναι ποτέ δυνατόν; Μπορώ να ξεχάσω την επέτειο της μοναδικής μου αγάπης;

-Μα…

-Μη λες τίποτε, δεν είναι στιγμή για λόγια, την έκοψε ο Neo.

Εκείνη τότε σταμάτησε και, αφήνοντας τα συναισθήματά της να την κυριέψουν, έπεσε με θέρμη στην αγκαλιά του και έμεινε εκεί.

-Σ'αγαπώ, σ'αγαπώ σ'αγαπώ…Του είπε.

-Κι εγώ, δεν μπορώ να φανταστώ τη ζωή μου χωρίς εσένα αγάπη μου.

-Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη...

Εκμεταλλευόμενος τη στιγμή, ο Neo έκοψε ένα κομμάτι από την τούρτα και της το πρόσφερε:

-Για να γίνετε δύο.

-Αχ…Πώς μου τα λες έτσι; Δεν μπορώ να σου αντισταθώ πλέον.

-Άνοιξε το στόμα σου, της είπε και την τάιζε σιγά-σιγά.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, έβγαλε από τη τσέπη του το κουτάκι με το δαχτυλίδι και το νόμισμα, σιγά-σιγά το άνοιξε και της είπε:

-Χρόνια μας πολλά αγάπη μου.

Εκείνη είχε σαστίσει και είχε καταπιεί τη γλώσσα της.

-Έλα πες μου κάτι, της ξανάπε.

-Μα….τι να πω; Δεν έχω λόγια, αυτό το δαχτυλίδι είναι υπέροχο.

-Είναι για σένα, για να μας ενώσει για πάντα και τίποτε να μη μας χωρίσει στο εξής.

-Neo…

-Γι αυτό σου προσφέρω ταπεινά αυτό το δαχτυλίδι μαζί με όλη μου την αγάπη, δώσε μου το χεράκι σου…

Εκείνη υπακούγοντας πλέον στην καρδιά της και μόνο, του έδωσε το χέρι της κι αυτός με απαλές κινήσεις, της πέρασες το δαχτυλίδι του οποίου το σμαράγδι άστραφτε.

Εκτός από το δαχτυλίδι, της πρόσφερε και το νόμισμά του λέγοντας:

-Θα είμαστε μαζί ως το θάνατο. Και στις χαρές και στις λύπες, θα ενωθούμε με τη δύναμή μου. Το νόμισμα του πορτοκαλί Ranger είναι τώρα δικό σου. Η Δύναμη να σε προστατεύει καλή μου.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε, δεν ήταν πια σε θέση να απαντήσει καθώς είχε λιώσει και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτε. Το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να σηκώσει το κεφάλι της με όση δύναμη της είχε απομείνει, να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια και να φέρει τα χείλη της κοντά στα δικά του.

Το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός. Κυριευμένος επίσης από τα δικά του συναισθήματα, ένωσε τα χείλη του με τα δικά της και φιλήθηκαν απαλά και ταυτόχρονα με πάθος.

**Έγραψα το όνομά σου πάνω στην άμμο**

**Αλλά τα κύματα το παρέσυραν…**

**Μετά το έγραψα στον ουρανό**

**Αλλά ο αέρας το πήρε…**

**Γι αυτό το έγραψα στην καρδιά μου**

**Κι εκεί είναι που θα μείνει.**

**Για χάρη σου θα μείνω δυνατός**

**Διότι δεν είναι λάθος να προστατεύω τη ζωή σου…**

**Σ\αγαπά, θα δώσω τα πάντα φια να σε ακούσω να γελάς**

**Διότι είσαι το μόνο πράγμα που έχω ακόμα.**

34


End file.
